Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, a module, and a camera.
Description of the Related Art
Surface mounted electronic components include an LGA (Land Grid Array) package, an LCC (Leadless Chip Carrier) package, or the like. The external terminals of such package are joined to a mounting board such as a printed board using solder, which is used as part of an electronic component. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-49071 describes an electronic component in which external terminals are arranged on the lower and side surfaces so as to enable surface mounting on a mounting board. In the electronic component described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-49071, the reliability of solder joints to the mounting board is increased by making the lower and side surfaces of terminals arranged at the four corners of the electronic component larger than those of other terminals.